Déjà Blue
by AngelofDeath2017
Summary: Auro the Glaceon is in an interesting situation; he can't remember a thing about his past, or what caused it, he just knows someone's after him. The only one that can help him recover his past is in more danger than Auro is. Can Auro find his lost memories before they come back to haunt him? Rated T for language and for anything else that may appear.
1. What's Wrong? What did I do?

**_Déjà Blue_**

_Chapter 1: What's wrong? What did I do?_

"Auro, Come on! We don't have time for this!" I suddenly felt a hand grab my back and before I knew it, I was being dragged viciously across the frozen dirt. "Do you not have legs Auro? Use them!"

Immediately after I heard that, a light-brown ball went flying past me, missing by mere inches, and hitting its intended target, causing me and my captor to fall to the permafrost. I couldn't do anything but lay there on the cold ground and see two fuzzy images approach me. "Don't worry Auro, we got you…," was the last thing I heard before the images moved in and everything went black…

* * *

><p>"I don't understand…why is everything white?" The voice seemed to come from nowhere. No, from everywhere<p>

I looked down and saw myself, the ice blue legs, the blue-green feet, and the diamond-shaped patterns. It seemed however that the question that had just previously voiced itself expressed my thought of the current situation.

I looked around, and other than myself, everything was white; the ground I'm standing on, the sky above me, and the horizon surrounding me. Although you wouldn't be able to tell where the sky ended and the ground began, there were no contours or references to base it off of. Everywhere I looked was just a stark white space. It looked almost as if I was sitting on air, although that was impossible, it just looked that way.

After I got up, which took more effort then I remembered, I started walking forwards…or backwards. I can't tell, with no reference points, I could be walking vertically. After I walked for a few minutes and nothing changed in any direction, I asked unsurely, "H-Hello?" The voice echoed for what seemed to be an eternity before finally disappearing from hearing.

I continued for a short distance before stopping and taking a good look at the space around me. The thought occurred to me that I may be stuck in this stark landscape forever, and that thought made me shudder. Suddenly a voice that sounded an odd amount like mine echoed throughout the space, "How could this have happened?"

This question scared me, it sounded just like mine, but I didn't say a word. It echoed quietly and I did the only thing I could do: Close my eyes. The endless white was replaced by a similarly stark black, however this I could control. It calmed me to know I could do something.

I don't know how long I had my eyes closed, but when I opened them I was blinded by the previous white. I knew that would happen, I guess I was hoping this was all just a dream. Almost as fast as I opened my eyes, I reclosed them. Another voice, slightly deeper than the previous one boomed: "We don't have time for this!"

This voice however, did not echo. Instead, the shroud of silence covered the land again. Not only was it eerie. But it seemed familiar. With my eyes still closed I said to myself, "Hmm…Déjà vu…" After I said that not only did it echo, but I heard a quiet dinging noise, like an elevator when it arrives at the desired floor. Both the voice and the ding echoed, but after another twenty seconds or so, I noticed they were not getting quieter.

I opened my eyes, and was bewildered by the sight in front of me; about half of the area was no longer white, it had transformed into a screen-like picture, of which I tried to approach, but it seemed to move as I did. It didn't look like a solid object, but the white itself in front of me seemed to have changed.

I turned my head, and it did not follow it, which made me a little happier, I could control something else. The 'screen' changed color suddenly, into what seemed to be a taiga near a river, which like everything else at the moment, looked oddly familiar to me. I became so transfixed on the river I nearly missed the small Glaceon that walked from behind a tree, across a small hill, and disappeared in between a set of snow-covered rocks.

It occurred to me where I had seen that river previously right before the same voice as earlier asked quietly, "Auro, what are you doing here?" Immediately after the question was asked, I remembered everything about the location: the river, the rocks, where it was, everything. As fast as the 'screen had appeared, it was gone.

I looked around and as I expected, the landscape was back to its stark format. I sighed, not knowing how much longer I would be in this area. After I sighed, I heard a quiet dinging noise in the distance, or not, I'm not sure anymore. It started to get louder and louder until it suddenly stopped and revealed yet another voice: mine, "What's wrong, what did I do?" As soon as the voice ended, the dinging started as loud as it had been, and was still getting louder.

It eventually got so loud I had to cover my ears. After it seemed to get quieter, I uncovered my ears and heard not just the dinging but the end of a statement by the deeper voice, "-n't do anything. Actually that's the problem…" I was getting confused by these voices; I knew one was me, and the other sounded so familiar…

I concentrated as hard as I could to remember, but it's almost as if the voice was from someone I heard when I was walking by them; I knew the voice but not the face to put it with. This fact frustrated me and I yelled, "Who are you!?"

That yell seemed to break the equilibrium the place had, because everything seemed to just stop and look at me. The dinging and the voices with their echoes instantly stopped and a small black dot appeared in my face. I watched the dot sit idly until it started to rise. After it had risen a few feet it occurred to me the dot wasn't rising, I was falling. To make it worse, I was falling at an exponential rate, almost like gravity had re-activated.

I started to feel the air fly past me as I kept falling faster and faster. I did the only thing I could do: I closed my eyes. It gave me a false sense of security to make me feel like I wasn't falling to whatever laid beneath this…endless space. The second that thought popped up in my head I yelled, "Well…crap." If I'm in an endless space, and I'm free-falling, either the sheer amount of acceleration will tear me apart, or I will…hit something.

I didn't want to, but now that I made myself paranoid, I had to open my eyes and slowly look down. As I looked down, one last voice: the deeper one, said wearily, "I only wish you could know what you're in right now…" The voice probably did echo, but I couldn't hear the air rushing past me had made it almost impossible to hear anything.

I looked down and gasped both out of fear and excitement when I saw what looked like light green grass in a small circle beneath me. I braced myself as I accelerated towards death and did the only thing I could do: I closed my eyes…


	2. Important Author's Note

I regret to inform you, my fantabulous readers, that this story is being delayed. The keyword is delayed, not cancelled. It's occurred to me that writing four stories at once is a bit too much for me to handle. So, if you're reading this as a chapter of any of my stories, I will let you know when this story is re-booting.

If you are interested in my writing style or my stories, here are the links to the others:

Dark Secrets Chapter 1: White Shadows, a pokémon fanfic | FanFiction

Continuing on this one! Dark's war Chapter 1, a pokémon fanfic | FanFiction

Déjà Blue, a pokémon fanfic | FanFiction

I apologize for this, especially if you were diehard waiting for this story to continue, but I will return to it soon. Until then, may your donkeys rest in peace, or something


End file.
